Dasha Karpushin
Dasha Karpushin is an acquaintance of Renard who first appeared in . She resides in Irkutsk, Siberia, and is very knowledgeable about ancient civilizations and symbols throughout history. Appearances Renard, at the precinct, called Dasha via video chat to ask her about the symbols from the stick's cloth that he'd seen Diana draw. Dasha was intrigued by the reason Renard would have to call her, and when Renard showed her Diana's drawing, she didn't know what it was at first but recognized that it definitely meant something. Renard said he wanted her to take a look at it and told her that his daughter had drawn it. She asked him why she'd draw something like that, and Renard told her that all he knew was that Diana said she'd seen it in a tunnel. Dasha told Renard to send her the drawing, before asking Renard if he knew who Diana's mother was, which only elicited a wry smile and a quick goodbye from Renard. Dasha and Renard spoke again after Dasha had looked into Diana's drawing, but this time, the tone of their conversation was much more serious, as Dasha told Renard that the drawing was unlike anything she'd ever seen before and that it scared her. She couldn't say definitively if the symbols meant something bad but that it was "probably bad. Or worse." She continued to say that the symbols were an ancient prophecy that predicted something coming from some unknown place. Dasha told Renard her belief that Diana must be connected to this in a way they could not imagine since she had made the drawing. Renard asked Dasha to clarify if she meant Diana was connected to what was coming, and Dasha answered in the affirmative and told Renard to watch Diana carefully, before Renard ended their video chat. She called Renard to video chat with more information about the symbols, some of which were ancient, and some of which were unknown to her. Due to the symbols she couldn't identify, she thought they might be coming from Diana's imagination, but she couldn't help but wonder why Diana would know the ancient symbols in the first place. She asked Renard if she needed to know anything about Diana's mother, and Renard told her that Diana's mother was a Hexenbiest. Dasha had suspected this, and she asked Renard if they were together; Renard replied that they weren't and that the situation was complicated, to which Dasha said, "Sean, everything with you is always complicated." Dasha then asked if Diana had Renard's abilities, and he told her how Diana was more powerful than him and Adalind combined. Dasha suggested that Renard find out, sooner rather than later, about this tunnel that had the symbols Diana had seen, as she came back to how many of the symbols Diana had drawn weren't from her imagination nor anywhere else they knew. She ended the call by telling Renard to call her back when he found out about the tunnel and that she had not feared anything until now. Renard contacted Dasha via video chat again, but this time it was from the loft, where Diana, Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, and Wu were with him as well. Dasha held up Diana's drawing and asked her what she knew about the "other place," and Diana responded, "It's behind the mirrors." Dasha asked if Diana had been there before, and Diana answered, "No one should go there." Dasha continued to ask Diana about this other place, and Diana said it was similar to their world, except that it was "full of wild things." Suddenly, things started to make a little bit more sense to Dasha, as she thought of the thought experiment known as . She and Monroe both explained that just like how two different realities can exist with a cat inside a closed box with poison, the cat either being alive or dead, two different dimensions exist simultaneously, their world and this other place, as long as no one goes through the mirror. She confirmed that going through the mirror would be like opening the box, which would, in theory, close off one of the two dimensions, which "would not be a good thing." Sean asked if Nick and Eve were alive in their world, would that then mean that they weren't alive in the other place, but Dasha said this wasn't necessarily the case, as being dead might not mean the same thing in the other place, as the state of being there could just be a pre-life or an afterlife. Diana then mentioned that someone bad lived in the other place, referring to the skull-like figure who Nick and Eve had gone to kill. After some clarification on what exactly this skull-like figure was, Rosalee mentioned that it had tried to pull Eve through a mirror, which caused Dasha to stand up out of her chair to collect herself. Dasha then asked Renard if Diana spoke Russian, to which Renard told her no, because she did not want Diana to understand what she had to say next. Dasha said that Diana could be the Shaphat and that this skull-like figure could be the devil, and according to several prophecies, this devil is to come to their world, take a Shaphat, and make her his bride. Renard was in disbelief, but Dasha told him she was telling him what she knew of these prophecies. She said that they should prepare for the worst and that she hoped to God that she was wrong. She then ended their video call as the others wondered what Dasha and Renard had just spoken about. Images 609-promo5.jpg Trivia *The name Dasha is the diminutive form and common Russian nickname for Daria, or Darya, which has several meanings. Originating from the ancient Persian name Darius, which literally means "he who holds firm the good" (داریوش, Dārayavauš) or "to possess" + "good" (Dārayavahush, from the elements dâraya "to possess" and vahu "good"), in Modern Persian, the name also means "sea," and the English transliteration means "wealthy." *Dasha's video chat number is 00-7-3952-214-68.